


Dealing with the Parents

by hyukkiemyhubby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukkiemyhubby/pseuds/hyukkiemyhubby
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have always liked each other ever since middle school,Both feelings are mutual but Kageyama just can't take the next step because of his overprotective parents, Oikawa and Iwa.Same goes for Hinata, having Suga and Daichi as his parents.What to do in this kind of Situation?Will they be able to deal with their parents??





	

Okay, so life have been good...I have a good home, I eat three times a day,  
well...the average kind of family...we're not short in money, I go to actually a very good school.  
I have lots of friends, I'm in the volleyball club but there is one thing that I'm really not satisfied about.  
It's my lovelife.

Everything is all good except for that one!  
Kageyama Tobio, he's the one I really liked or should I say love already since I was in middle school.  
We're bestfriends and for some reason, I can tell that he actually shares the same mutual feelings with me.  
I'm actually very confident about that, after what happened to the last year of middle school on Valentines Day.  
He actually gave me chocolates and even brought me home but the bad part was, when my parents saw us.

My dad....or should I say my foster dad, Daichi kept on giving Kageyama the scary glare and mom, Suga was basically bombarding us questions..  
All I could do was apologize to Kageyama but he said, it was fine, he completely understands because his foster parents were as protective as mine.  
and he added, that if he were to bring me in their house, his parents would have been much worst than mine.

"Why are you late Hinata? did you spend time with that Kageyama? I thought club activities should be up to 5pm only...it's already 8pm" mom bombarding me with question as soon as I got home.  
"geez....mom, my volleyball club are going to the semi-finals next next week, we need to extend practice as much as possible..you should understand that coz you've been in the volleyball club ever since middle school, we even have a training camp next week!" I explained.  
His face soften a bit, he sighed and hugged me "sorry Hinata, it's just...were not ready to let you go just yet.." he said.  
"who said you're letting me go? I'm still going to college you know..."I hugged him back.

"anyways...who are the volleyball club members? I should know at least who you're going with in the volleyball club ain't I?" he asked.  
"umm....Nishinoya senpai, Tanaka senpai, Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita and...." Should I even mention Kageyama, they might not allow me if they knew...  
and this will be the only chance I can have to confess to him.  
"And Tobio" I said, they don't know his given name after all.  
"I think I have heard about all of them except for Tobio...a new member?" he asked.  
"Yes...he is...he is our setter, he is really good that's why he became a regular instantly" I said, I hope my voice didn't crack.  
"Okay...you can go to the training camp...I trust that you will behave" he said then left finally.

 

Suga's POV

"Daichi do you know where the Karasuno's training camp will be held?" I asked,  
"Of course...the usual place in Tokyo" he said.  
"reserve a room there for us but don't let Hinata know" I said as I looked for clothes to pack.  
"Is there something wrong?" Daichi went closer because he was a bit curious.  
"I have doubts that Hinata is somewhat lying...and whoever that Tobio is, I need to find out".

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Yup another fanfic for you guys...  
> going to update by this week.


End file.
